Torchwood Improved
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Okay, here is my Torchwood rewrite :) If you don't want Ianto to have died, if you think that Miracle Day is stupid, then this is what you need :) Janto, of course
1. Chapter 1

"I love you..." Ianto said as his breath was leaving him.

"Don't-" Jack said. The immortals ears pricked as a familiar sound brewed hope in his heart. Between one blink and the next Jack's surroundings changed. Suddenly he was in the TARDIS control room. The Doctor was crouched next to them holding a syringe. He grabbed Ianto's arm and injected the contents into his bloodstream.

"No time to explain," The Doctor said. "I just can't let you become what you will become if he dies."

"What did you do Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Basically?" The Doctor asked. "I injected the anti-virus into his bloodstream. It should take immediate effect."

At that very moment Ianto gasped loudly. "Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Ianto said.

"Thank God," Jack said, dropping a relieved and passionate kiss.

"Well, almost," The Doctor said. "Now, you two are going to help me save the world, and Jack's grandson."

"Steven?" Jack asked. "What happens to Steven?"

"Well, hopefully by saving Ianto," The Doctor said. "I've stopped that from happening and you won't ever find out. You'll be very thankful that I never tell you. Just hope that it doesn't happen. I'm hoping it's not a fixed point in time. That would be bad. Very bad. Very, very bad." Whilst the Doctor was speaking he ran around the control panel, doing God knows what. "Right then, off to save the world." The breaks of the TARDIS groaned in protest as it took off.

Jack held onto Ianto, making sure he wasn't jolted too much. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Jack," Ianto said. "I meant it, you know?"

"Meant what?" Jack asked.

"That I love you," Ianto answered.

"I love you too," Jack said. "Never do that to me again."

"I'll try not to," Ianto agreed.

"Well," The Doctor said. "That might be a little bit easier than you think."

"Why?" Both men asked, looking up at the man before them.

"You know how I said that that was the anti-virus?" The Doctor asked, before continuing on without letting either man answer. "Well it wasn't, I injected Ianto here with liquid Time energy. It's not safe for humans in most forms, except on the brink of death. When you were brought back Jack, you were dead, no matter how much of the Time Vortex was pumped into you, it would never harm you. But Ianto? Ianto was on the brink of death, if I hadn't spent a long time perfecting this, don't ask how - let's just say there are a lot of immortal rats on New Earth right now."

"Wait, Doctor," Jack interrupted the Time Lord. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think i'm saying that I've just turned Ianto into a rat, then that is not what's happened," The Doctor said with a grin. Then he became suddenly serious. "This isn't a blessing Ianto."

"Never thought it was, Sir," the Welshman said.

"I think it is," Jack said. "Not for either of us individually, but together? This is definitely a blessing."

"When you put it that way Captain?" The Doctor said, laughing. "It probably is. But no naked hide and seek in the TARDIS. Anyway, we best be getting outside, allon-sy!"

Jack laughed and helped Ianto to his feet. The couple followed the Doctor out of the doors. Once they were outside, they realised that they were back in the Torchwood 1 warehouse. "Gwen?" Jack called. The Welsh Woman turned to see Jack, Ianto and a man she vaguely recognised. "You remember the Doctor, right?"

"Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed. "I didn't think you were going to come! I thought you'd abandoned us!"

"Awwhh, would I do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh my God!" Gwen repeated herself. She then realised that Ianto should be dead. "Oh my God," She said again. "Ianto! You're alive!"

"Better than that," He said, grabbing Jack's hand.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, her head falling forwards slightly.

"Gwen, he's like me," Jack said. "He's like me."

"Like you?" Gwen asked, upon realising what he meant she bounced on the spot. "You don't mean-"

"Oh I mean," Jack said.

"Oh my God," Gwen exclaimed again and she threw herself at the two immortals.

"Right, yes," The Doctor cut in. "This is all very emotional, but we do have a world to save. You! Agent Johnson, yes? You're the ones holding Alice and Steven, right?" She nodded. "Well you are going to release them and bring them here. This is going to be our base of operations, I suppose that's what you set it up for, yeah?"

"That's right, sir," Ianto said. "I like to think of it as Torchwood 5..."

"Torchwood 5?" The Doctor asked. "Bit soon for that, don't you think?"

"Yes probably," Ianto agreed.

"When we are done here," Jack said. "We're going to rebuild Torchwood 3, you got that?"

"That's for the best I think," The Doctor said. "But, we really should be getting to saving the world now..."

The Doctor really didn't like being ignored and that appeared to be what was happening right now. "You mean that Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I mean that," The ex-time agent confirmed.

Ianto grabbed Jack's face and pulled him down for a kiss. When they separated he said "That is wonderful news, sir."

"Right yes, wonderful, brilliant even," The Doctor said. "I'm not going to kiss you though. But can we get to saving the world now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right," Jack said. "Right, er, Gwen get Rhys, it's too late for threatening, then you go to Rhiannon's. She has kids, you keep those kids safe no matter what happens. Agent Johnson get my daughter and grandson her as soon as you can. Doctor, Ianto, we are going to save the world!"

"Right sir," Ianto said. "How are we going to do that?"

Agent Johnson left in a hurry, followed by her team. After seeing what happened in Thames house on that screen, she was all too happy to agree to whatever Torchwood wanted. The first thing Gwen did was call Rhys. "Rhys!" She said as soon as the phone connected.

"Gwen?" Rhys said. "Do you want me to send the files? It's bloody freezing out here."

"No, Rhys it's too late for that, I'm coming to get you!" Gwen laughed. "He's alive, Rhys! He's alive!"

"Who's alive, Gwen?" Rhys asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ianto!" Gwen said. "He's alive!"

"Is something supposed to have happened to him?" Rhys asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter," Gwen said. "I'm on my way!" With that she hung up. "I'm off then!" She called to the three remaining men. "Jack! How do we get too Wales in time?"

"I'll do that!" The Doctor said, bounding after Gwen. "Just get in the TARDIS and we'll pick Rhys up." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door opened. Gwen walked inside. She backed right out again.

"Jack said it was bigger on the inside," Gwen said in awe. "But I didn't think it was this big!"

Jack and the Doctor laughed. Ianto looked around in confusion. "How does that work?"

"Dimensionally transcendental," The Doctor said.

"Right, well that clears everything up," Ianto said, looking back at Jack. Jack laughed.

Once the TARDIS had taken off Jack and Ianto set about tracking the government. They had sent out soldiers to collect the children, this wasn't going to be pretty. "So Jack," Ianto said. "Back in Thames House..."

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked.

"Why didn't you...?" Ianto asked.

"Why didn't I say it back?" Jack questioned. Ianto nodded. "It felt like a goodbye. I really did not want to say goodbye." Jack turned to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him. "And I am so glad I didn't have to." Ianto kissed Jack.

"I am too," Ianto agreed. Jack kissed Ianto. "We should get to work."

"Yes, we probably should," Jack agreed, kissing Ianto again. This earned him a look. "Not my fault I'm glad you're alive."

"Sir, we really need to get to work," Ianto said.

"Yes," Jack agreed again, this time he let go of Ianto and they actually did get to work. As they shifted around, going from screen to screen they passed each other often and pecked each other on the lips, cheek, forehead. This was just to relieve each other that they were still alive. That was until Jack exclaimed; "Shit!"

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asked.

"They're sending the soldiers to people's homes," Jack explained.

"Shit," Ianto echoed. Jack pulled a phone out and called the Doctor.

"Yeah Doc," Jack said into the phone. "We got trouble- Yeah, they're sending soldiers to peoples homes to collect the kids- Yes this is UNIT we're talking about- Martha's on her Honeymoon- Yes congratulations to her- Doctor stay focused- The kids- YES- Stay with Rhys and Gwen and keep those kids safe!- Stay with Andy too then!" With that he hung up.

"He's got the attention span of a 5 year old, sir," Ianto said.

"That he does, Ianto," Jack laughed as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders.

"Sir, need I remind you, we should be working?" Ianto asked.

"Ah, come on, Ianto," Jack said. "You died today."

"You die nearly every day sir, that doesn't make me horny," Ianto said.

"Fine," Jack said.

At that moment Johnson, Alice and Steven burst into the Warehouse. "Uncle Jack!" Steven called as he ran up to him.

"Hey Stevie," Jack said swooping the boy up into his arms. "Hope they were treating you right."

"We came over here in a helicopter!" Steven said.

"A helicopter?" Jack asked. "Wow!"

Alice smiled at her dad and her son. Ianto walked over to Alice as Jack continued to play with Steven. "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones," He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice said. "Dad spoke about you a lot."

"He did?" Ianto asked, genuinely shocked.

Alice nodded, humming. "Guess this makes you my step-dad then, huh?"

Ianto nodded. "I suppose it does," He agreed.

Alice laughed. "You sure, you want in on this strange family?" She asked.

Ianto's eyes strayed to Jack. "I wouldn't change it for the world," He said.

"He doesn't age you know," Alice said. At the look on Ianto's face she laughed. "You aren't going to either, are you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ianto said. "But the answer to that is probably no."

Alice laughed again. "You and Jack," She said. "You are perfect for each other."

Ianto laughed with her. "We are, aren't we?"

"Ianto!" Jack called. "Now who needs to get back to work?"

"I'm coming sir," Ianto said. He turned back to Alice. "I would offer you a coffee, but the machine was destroyed back in Cardiff."

"It doesn't matter, dad wants you," Alice said.

"IANTO!" Jack shouted

"I'm coming sir," Ianto called. "I best be going," He said to Alice before turning and running over to Jack.

"Steven, go on over to your Mum," Jack told the little boy.

"Okay, Uncle Jack," Steven said before running off to his mother. Alice waved to the couple as her son approached her.

"So, I take it you and Alice got on?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir," Ianto said. "Now can we get back to work?"

Jack laughed. "I suppose we should," He said and he pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

"Oi," Alice called. "You two, keep it PG please!"

Ianto smacked Jack. "Work, sir, does not involve kissing me!"

"Does it involve naked hide and seek?" Jack asked.

"That's harassment sir," Ianto joked, "And hardly PG."

Jack laughed.

"We need a way to beat these things?" Ianto asked. "How?"

"Agent Johnson!" Jack called. "We need Dekker and all his work."

"We'll get right on it Captain," She said.

"If we need Dekker," Ianto said. "What do we do for the moment?"

"You still got that stopwatch?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Ianto said. "Why?"

"Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch," Jack said, with a grin.

"Oh, yes," Ianto said, mirroring Jack's grin. "I can think of a few sir."

"There's quite a list," Jack agreed. "Come on, we'll be gone half an hour, tops." He held his hand out.

"Alright, sir," Ianto said, grabbing Jack's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack and Ianto returned Agent Johnson was already there with Dekker and his equipment. "Where have you two been?" She asked, but seeing the slightly dishevelled state Ianto was in she added; "On second thought I probably don't want to know."

Jack smirked. Ianto blushed. "Right, keep Dekker out of the way till I need him," Jack said. "Ianto let's see what we can do!" Jack and Ianto got to work on interpreting the various sounds the 456 put out. Jack came across one sound that was unlike the others. "Ianto," Jack called. "Come look at this."

Ianto hit a few more keys on the laptop in front of him before making his way over to Jack. "What is it?" He asked.

"Just listen," Jack said as he hit play. A high pitched screeching sound, underlayed by a similar sound of a lower pitch, protruded from the speakers.

"That's the sound that killed Clem," Johnson said.

"It is is it?" Jack asked. "Dekker, you ever heard that sound before?"

"Never," He said. "That's a new one."

"That's a new one," Jack repeated. He turned to Ianto and asked; "But how did they kill with it?"

"Targeted pitch?" Ianto suggested. "Designed specifically to cause harm to one individual?"

Jack kissed the Welshman. "You are brilliant," Jack said. "I love you."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I love you too, Jack," He said. "Now we just have to find a way to reverse the effects, target it back at the 456."

"Right," Jack said as he got to work trying to reverse it. Ianto shoved Jack out of the way and did it himself.

"There, that should work," Ianto said.

"We've got no way to transmit it," Jack said.

"Yes we do," Dekker countered. "Same way they do." His eyes strayed over to Steven. "You need a child."

Recognition flared on Jack's face, if he did this, allowed Steven to be used, then his Grandson would die. He couldn't let that happen. "No," Jack said. "We'll find another way."

"It's the only way, you know it is," Dekker said.

"If Jack says we can find another way," Ianto said. "Then we can find another way!"

"You know-" Dekker tried to convince them again but Jack cut him off.

"Get him out of here!" The ex-con man yelled. Johnson dragged Dekker away, Jack wasn't sure where she was taking him and he didn't really care. Tears had started to form in Jack's eyes, he turned to Ianto. "We can't use him."

"I know Jack," Ianto said, pulling Jack into a hug. "If we did he'd-" Ianto stopped himself. "We'll find another way. The Doctor, he came to prevent this."

"The Doctor!" Jack exclaimed, pushing himself up in Ianto's arms. "We need him here!"

"We do?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed. "We need the big guns for this one." Jack pulled his phone out and called the Doctor. "Doctor, we need a transmitter. The 456 is beyond reasoning with- Yes I know it's not your style to use guns- Doctor this technically isn't a gun- Don't you dare tell me you'd never- Doctor we can't reason with it! If we reason with it, it will come back for more children- Yes and I'm not letting it happen again- This is my fight and you best let me fix my mistake!"

"Is he coming?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," Jack said. Ianto kissed Jack's forehead.

"This isn't your fault, you know?" Ianto told him.

"I know," Jack said. "But if I had acted differently back then, this wouldn't be happening now. You nearly died Ianto."

"Jack?" Ianto said. "Am I dead? No, so stop this now. You made a mistake in the past, this is your opportunity to fix it, just as you told the Doctor."

"It is," Jack agreed. At that moment the TARDIS arrived with its brakes screeching and the Doctor barreled out. "And Ianto?" Jack said as he turned to face the Doctor.

"Yes?" Ianto asked.

"Thanks," Jack said looking over his shoulder with a grin.

"You're welcome, sir," Ianto said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack," The Doctor said. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Glad you asked Doc," Jack said. "We've reworked a sound they sent out, the 456 used it to kill Clem. Ianto helped me," Ianto cleared his throat. Jack shot a fond scowl at him. "Fine, Ianto took the sound and basically reversed it, made it so that instead of killing what they wanted, it would kill them."

"And you're sure there's no other way?" The Doctor asked. Jack nodded his head. "None at all? We have to kill them?"

"Well, unless you want to hand over 10% of the child population of the Earth," Jack said. The Doctor looked horrified. "Then we have to do this. They've already started collecting the kids."

Far from London in the capital of Wales, Gwen, Rhys and Andy (Who had been informed that the TARDIS would drop them off and therefore met them) were rounding up the children in Rhiannon and Johnny's house. "We have to get out of here as quietly as possible," Gwen said. "We can't let them," She gestured to the window, through which the soldiers could be seen collecting children. "Know where we're taking them. Is there somewhere we can hide?"

"There's the old estate, it's just a load of boarded up buildings now," Rhiannon said. "It's just round the corner."

"Right, look," Gwen said. "We've got to go right now."

"Okay, come on everyone," Rhiannon said as she helped a little girl put her coat on. "We're playing spies, yeah? You've gotta stay as quiet as possible."

Rhiannon and Rhys started to herd the children out the back door.

Gwen turned to Andy, who was staring out of the front door, trying to contact the police station. He watched Johnny and the others as they distracted the soldiers so as to keep them away from the children pilling out of the back of the house. "Andy are you coming?" Gwen asked.

Andy doesn't answer her. He leaves through the front door and joins the fight, taking off his police gear as he does so. Gwen turns, leaving Andy to do the heroics. She helps guide the children around the side of the house and towards the abandoned buildings in the field.

Rhys pushed a panel back and climbed inside. He then held it back until everyone was inside.

They get everyone sat down and tell them to be as quiet as possible. Each child looks terrified and Gwen records a message. "One thing I've always wanted to ask Jack, about that Doctor of his, is why he sometimes didn't save us. Why we were left to our own devices. I had thought that this was one of those times, I am happy to say that it isn't. Doctor, if you ever see this, thank you. If the only thing you've done is kept Ianto alive, that's all I could've hoped. Jack needs Ianto, just as I need Rhys. Just thank you Doctor, I hope we manage to save everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in London, Jack and the Doctor were working side by side. Ianto was keeping tabs on the 456's activity and Johnson's team were looking after Alice and Steven. "Like old times, hey Doc?" Jack asked as they dragged a thick, and heavy from the look of it, cable out of the TARDIS.

"If by old times then you mean when you were a con man and it was your fault that the world's population was slowly turning into gas masked children looking for their mothers, then no," The Doctor said.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Everybody lived."

"Do you still have that square gun?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, unless it got blown up in the explosion," Jack answered. "Will we be able to stay on track now?"

"Doesn't look like it," The Doctor answered.

"Sir?" Ianto said.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack said.

"The 456 seem to be getting a little impatient," Ianto replied. "Jack, I'm worried about Mica and David."

"Don't be, they'll be fine," Jack told him as he continued to prepare the cables for the plan he had come up with (Which the Doctor had fine tuned) that he wouldn't explain to Ianto. "Gwen and Rhys are looking after them."

"Yeah," Ianto said, his eyes drifted over to Steven and a smile quirked at his lips. "'Suppose he's kind of my grandson too now, huh?"

Jack laughed. "I suppose so, yes," He agreed as he and the Doctor connected the wires to the computers. Each wire leading to a cable these cables created a vast network of complex electronics leading to the TARDIS control panel. And whilst Ianto boasted of knowing everything, this only extended to Earth's history involving the brief interactions with Alien's over that time. He had no idea what the two ancient aliens (Whilst Jack was human he was from a far of planet in the distant future so he counted as an alien).

"We ready now Doc?" Jack asked.

"Should be yes," The Doctor replied.

"What exactly have you done?" Ianto questioned, gesturing to the web of wires across the floor.

"Well on a basic level we've connected this computer to the TARDIS," The Doctor started to explain.

Ianto stopped him there. "This is a laptop," He pointed out. "Couldn't you have carried it into the TARDIS?"

"Well, yes," The Doctor said. "However, within the TARDIS There is no port that is compatible with any wire we could attach to this laptop and vice versa. All of this cable is making various connections in various places to make it so that the entire thing will work. Add to that that we actually need the sound to travel through a certain amount of wire, to replicate it travelling through the nervous system of a child and then we need to make sure that it will actually reach the 456. It's all a lot more complicated than my timey wimey detector, which goes ding when there's stuff." Ianto blinked. He turned to Jack.

"There isn't a cable that would link the laptop to the TARDIS so we improvised," The other immortal explained. "When he rambles like that, I like to think of it as the TARDIS giving up on translating him and spewing random words instead."

"Translating him?" Ianto asked.

"The translation circuits in the TARDIS make it so no matter where you are, you can understand what others are saying," Jack explained. "Now I think that the Doctor doesn't actually speak English, or any other language than Galiffreyan for that matter, and the TARDIS translated him into English."

"Oi!" The Doctor said. "I can hear you over there doubting my intelligence."

"Well what else am I supposed to think when you ramble on without any actual point?" Jack laughed.

At that moment Steven ran up shrieking with laughter. "Uncle Jack!" He yelled. "Uncle Jack! Help!"

"What is it Steven?" Jack asked his grandson crouching down to his level. The little boy threw himself at Jack and pushed himself as close as possible, still laughing. A small hand lifted from Jack's shoulder and pointed over to where the soldiers were playing football earlier. They now appeared to be playing tag - which was equal parts disturbing and hilarious. One had stopped just a few feet away, he appeared to have been chasing the boy. "The soldiers?" The little head bobbed against his chest. "What did they do?"

"They're cheating at stuck in the mud!" Steven cried out as he pushed himself up on Jack, who nearly fell over.

"Well you go and tell them that your Uncle Jack will deal with them once he's saved the world," Jack said, urging the boy to go back over to the soldiers and continue playing.

"Alright," Steven said, before running off with the soldier.

"When are you going to tell him the truth, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"That's Alice's decision," Jack said.

"Right then, all set," The Doctor said pushing himself away from the computer.

"Right then Doctor, let's save the world," Jack said with a grin, taking Ianto's hand.

"Allon-sy!" The Doctor yelled as he hit the button. Every child around the world stopped and let out a high pitched almost choir worthy continuous note. All eyes with in the Torchwood 1 warehouse turned worriedly to Steven. Gwen, Rhys and Rhiannon exchanged scared looks as the children there started the note.

All over the world the same note sounded. And in its glass case, the 456 screeched and wailed and sprayed that disgusting green mucus everywhere. It screamed and screamed and screamed.

The TARDIS was sparking, small explosions going off within. Smoke was beginning to billow from the doors, Jack and Ianto covered their mouths and noses with their arms. The Doctor ran his hand down her frame, as he said "You can do it girl, not much longer now."

An almighty wail, accompanied by the largest explosion yet within the TARDIS, from the 456 and it for all intents and purposes popped. The creatures blood covered the inside of the glass container and then it filled with flames. All evidence that the 456 had ever been within that glass caged disappeared as the flames receded. At the exact moment the explosion happened every child stopped singing (For that was really what had been happening) and cheered instead. Unanimously and simultaneously, the world's children cheered.

Gwen and Rhys hugged. Rhiannon found Mica and David and hugged them close. Ianto and Jack hugged each other. The couple where soon joined by and ecstatic Steven and a very relieved Alice.

Immediately the soldiers started to escort children home. Rhys pulled the panel back to allow everyone back out. Everyone who had been trapped within that building took an almighty breath of clear air in relief once they were out.

But not everyone was celebrating. "No no nonononono!" The Doctor cried as the TARDIS doors slammed themselves shut. "No girl, don't do this! You've just saved the day!" He pushed at the door, trying to open it. All of the wires that had been linking the laptop with the TARDIS had been severed as the door shut. "Please let me in."

"Doctor?" Jack asked. "Is she alright?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "She should be fine," The Doctor said. "But it looks like I'm trapped here for a little while."

"How long?" Ianto asked, pushing back on Jack - who was in the middle with Steven and Alice at his back.

"Hard to say," The Doctor said. "It depends on how badly damaged she is, and since she won't let me in, I can't see how bad it is."

"You could help us rebuild?" Jack suggested. "We can have the TARDIS moved up to Cardiff, she can use the rift energy to help herself rebuild, right?"

The Doctor laughed. "Are you trying to recruit me Jack?"

"Well, why not?" Jack said. "You're still on the UNIT pay role."

"Alright," The Doctor agreed. "Until the TARDIS is fixed, consider me a member of the company originally created to kill me." Jack laughed. Ianto frowned.

"Is that really what Torchwood was created for?" He asked.

"You worked at Torchwood 1," Jack said. "Ask yourself that." Ianto thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose it was," He conceded. "But you changed Torchwood 3 sir."

"That I did, Ianto," Jack agreed. "Johnson!" He called out. The woman acknowledged him. "Can you get us to Cardiff?"

"Already on it Captain," She said. Not too long after this the Doctor, Jack, Ianto and the TARDIS were on a Helicopter heading for Cardiff. Rhys would be waiting with a lorry to take the TARDIS to the bay area where it would be placed outside of the tourist information office. Gwen, Andy and Johnny had managed to get the SUV back and would also be waiting to give Jack, Ianto and the Doctor a lift. From the cog door right through to the information desk the hub was still intact.

Upon reaching the ruins of the hub, Ianto looked horrified. "How did you even come back from that Jack?" He asked.

The Doctor answered for him. "He's a fixed point in time and space. There can't be a single moment that he isn't in."

"Does that apply to me now too?" Ianto asked.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let Jack become some washed out shell who would make any sacrifice, even the lives of those he cared for, simply to get the job done. It wasn't about saving the world. It was about doing the job, and doing it right. And I'm sorry Jack, but that is- would have been the darkest you had ever been, and you've been a con man."

Jack and Ianto stared at the Doctor. "Thank you," Ianto said.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"For saving Jack from himself," Ianto clarified. After a brief pause, where no one said anything a screech was heard. "Myfanwy?" Ianto whispered, hoping against hope that she was alive. A screech was heard again. "Does anyone have any dark chocolate?" Those present shook their heads.

Jack reached for his Vortex Manipulator and pressed a particular button on it. Myfanwy heard the signal and flew over to the group, she nuzzled Ianto, who laughed. "You have a pterodactyl?" The Doctor asked in awe.

"Yep, caught her with Jack the day he recruited me," Ianto said.

"You mean the day I relented to your pestering because you could actually be useful?" Jack teased.

"Let's see, what was the first thing I did for you when we met?" Ianto asked. "Oh yeah, saved you from a Weevil, then I made you a coffee and then I caught Myfanwy with you."

"Okay, I get it," Jack said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You're useful."

Gwen decided to interrupt them. "Don't you think we should work on rebuilding the hub?" She asked.


End file.
